Fait: High in the Sky
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: In the third book of the Fait series, XANA launches two attacks. He uses hit specters and monsters to send acid all over Acid and Earth! now, The gang has two options. deactivate the tower, or melt to death!


Fait

High in the Sky

It was nearing midnight, and Jeremy was still on his computer. He has been trying to write a program to bring back Yumi from the digital sea, but he couldn't find anything. It has been a week since her death, and no one in the group, especially not Ulrich, could forgive themselves for what happened. Yumi's parents were also sad, and decided to move back to Japan. Even Hiroki was filled with guilt for teasing his sister every so often. No one, from the remainder of the gang, to Yumi's parents, and especially Ulrich, could sleep without a single tear. Ulrich wept every night, and for once, Odd respected the noises of his roommate.

"Find anything Jeremy?" Ulrich asked Jeremy the next day. "Unfortunately, nothing" Jeremy replied. Ulrich had asked him that question every morning for the past week or so. "Morning boys" Aelita said, with little enthusiasm. "Come on, we need to eat" Jeremy said, when the truth was, he didn't want to eat at all. Even Odd, the food monster, had nearly stopped eating completely. Yesterday, he didn't even touch his mashed potatoes!

"Jeremy, I was very surprised with your test" Mrs. Hertz said. She handed him a paper. On it was a big D-. "And same with you, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich" she said. "Please see me after class" she finished. Half an hour later, the bell rung, and the group walked up to the teacher's desk. "What is the matter?" Mrs. Hertz asked them "All of your grades have been falling in the past week" she said. "And it can't be a coincidence that your always hanging out with other. Something is wrong, and I want to help!" she finished. "No one can help" Ulrich said. He then ran out of the room, bursting in tears. "Its Yumi" Jeremy explained. "We just cant get over her death". "Kids" Mrs. Hertz began. "I've lost friends too, but you have to let go at one point" she said. "I had to learn that the hard way". Another bell rung then. "Ok, you need to go to your next class now!" she said.

In Lyoko, XANA activated a tower in the mountain region. He then virtualized hundreds of hornets, who just flew up into the clouds.

On Earth, a storm cloud developed. Jeremy and the others were currently in Gym class, where they were being yelled at by Jim for not trying their hardest. Jeremy's laptop was in his room, where it lay, beeping crazily, without being herd. At the same time, XANA spawned A group of Mantas in the celestial dome of Carthage. They then flew to the south side of the dome, which only led to one place.

The bell rung again, and the foreign language period was over. The gang went outside and saw clouds over the area. "I'm skipping lunch" Odd said. "Same here" Jeremy said. "I don't feel hungry". "Me neither" Ulrich and Aelita said in unison. The group started to walk to the dorm building, when Jeremy felt something weird. A pink drop stung his hand. "Ow!" he yelled out. He looked up at the sky, and saw more drops of the pink liquid falling down. He then looked at a nearby tree, which started to melt. "Something wrong, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked him. "Acid" Jeremy said to himself. "Run!" He called out all over the campus. Everyone turned to look towards him, and then they felt it. The acid started to pour down from high up in the sky, and it started to sting people everywhere. The gang ran indoors. When they caught their breath indoors, They all saw that the roof was starting to dissolve, and that the acid was dripping in. "To my room, and quick!" Jeremy called out to them. They all ran into Jeremy's room, where they heard the beeping coming from Jeremy's computer and laptop both! "XANA has launched an attack" Jeremy said, looking at his computer screen. His phone then rung. XANA sent him a text message. "Surrender The Mountain region over to me" is said. "Or my hornets will destroy it themselves!" Jeremy read. "Houston, we have a problem!" he finished.

In the mountain region, More Hornets joined the ones already up high in the sky. Once a few hundred of them were there, they began to spew their special of the day: their acid. All of the hornets started to spray acid on the ground of the mountain region, and they intended to do so until the area was entirely melted.

Ulrich looked out of the window. "Its getting worse and worse, Jeremy!" Ulrich said. Outside, the acid kept on falling at a faster rate! About a foot of acid has already gathered on the floor of Kadic, and it was already dripping through the roofs. "I have an idea, but were going to need a guinea pig" Jeremy said. "We don't have the time" Odd said. "Alright" Jeremy started. "I injected a liquid metal material into these rain jackets, and yes, I know how to do that. Anyways," he said, passing out the rain jackets. "These will protect us from the acid rain that's falling, but not from the acid already accumulated on the ground! So, we will need to walk on top of all of the benches and platforms" Jeremy said, as he and the rest of the group zipped up their jackets. "And away we go" Odd said. The gang walked out side, and saw that they would have to get to the factory fast, or they would be melted to death.

By the time that they reached the factory, the acid was already falling at a rate of about a foot a minute, and was already pouring onto the factory floor through the bridge! "Quickly, into the elevator!" Jeremy shouted to Aelita, who was the slowest of them all. "I'm here" she said, panting. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich, went down to the scanner room, and Jeremy went up to the control room. "Transfer, scanner, virtualization!" Jeremy said.

A few floors up, the acid started to cover the main factory floor, and was dripping into the elevator. Jeremy saw this from this from the supercomputer screen. "Hurry up, the acid is coming!" He told the Lyoko Warriors. He then opened up another program. "Mercy" he said to himself. "Jeremy, we have a problem" Odd said in Lyoko. "There is acid all over the region!" he said. "I know where it is coming from!" Jeremy said. "There are a few hornets above the sector, shooting down the acid" Jeremy said. "And when I say a few hornets, I mean a few hundred hornets! You need to take them all out quick, before-" but he couldn't finish his sentence. The computer had hut down. "What the?" he said to himself. He then realized what just happened. He looked down, and saw acid leaking trough the elevator shaft, and through the roof!

On Lyoko, the gang was staring at the hornets. "Come on, we have to take them out!" Aelita said. "But how?" Ulrich asked. Aelita thought for a moment. "Ulrich, get on Odd's shoulders. "If you say so!" Ulrich said. "Ok, Ulrich" Aelita started. "When I say so, you need to jump as high as you can". "But I still won't be able to reach them!" He said to Aelita. "Trust Me" she said. Ulrich then got on Odd's shoulders. "1, 2, 3, jump!" Aelita said. Ulrich jumped into the air, and Aelita quickly stood on Odd's shoulders as well. "Ow!" Odd said. "Be a man" Aelita said, before jumping in the air. On he way up, she got very close to Ulrich who was now falling down. When they were about a foot away from each other, Aelita said something. "Energy Field!" she quickly said, and shot a ball of energy right on Ulrich's stomach. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!" he screamed through the air, as the blast from the energy field shot him towards the hornets. He landed on one of their backs. "I understand now!" Ulrich said with glee. He then took out his sword. "Triplicate!" he said, and he split into 3. "Super Sprint" the three Ulrich's said in unison. The stuck their swords out in front of them, facing downwards, and ran across the Hornets. Aelita and Odd watched the hornets explode from the ground. "This is better than a fireworks show!" Odd said.

In the control room, the acid was already 2 ½ feet deep, and it kept on rising! "Hurry Up, Aelita!" Jeremy said to himself. He then heard some cracking above him, and Acid started pouring in through a newly-formed hole in the ceiling, a few yards away from Jeremy!

On Lyoko, things started to disappear. "What's going on?" Aelita asked herself. The land below her and Odd then disappeared. They both fell, but Aelita managed to hang onto the ridge of th land that had just disappeared. Odd was hanging on to her foot. "Climb, Aelita! Climb! Odd rushed her. She climbed up, and helped Odd up as well. In the factory, the acid had finally reached its target: The supercomputer itself. It started to melt out its insides. "Take that!" Ulrich said, stabbing the last hornet. He then falls from the sky, onto the other side of the pathless area. "Jump!" He told Aelita and Odd. Aelita turned to Odd. "Go deactivate the tower" he said. "Ill stay here and destroys any monsters that come our way". Aelita nodded, and then jumped over to Ulrich. They both then started to run over to the tower.

Back in the factory, the acid started to burn through Jeremy's shoes. "AHHH!!!!!!" he screamed with pain, as it reached his toes. "Code: Lyoko" Aelita typed into the tower. On earth, the Acid, started to retreat, and everything that it damaged was automatically repaired. "Great job, Aelita!" Jeremy said through the newly repaired supercomputer screen.

Aelita stepped out of the tower, smiling, but within a few seconds, it turned into a scared look. Her body went limp and started to levitate as it glowed red. Tentacles started to surround her head. Odd and Ulrich were devitalized when she was in the tower, and they joined him now. "Aelita!!!" Jeremy screamed through the screen. But it was too late. Aelita had been let go by the Scipiozoa and was running towards the tower that she had just deactivated! "Code: XANA" she typed in to the tower. Every thing in the Mountain Region started to dematerialize. When Aelita regained her mind, she looked around at the disappearing sector. "Odd? Ulrich? Where are you?" she said. He ground below her disappeared, and she then realized that she was about to fall into the digital sea. "Energy Field!!!!!" she said. A ball of pink energy was summoned, and she shot it at her self, and was materialized in a scanner.

"It's all over for the surface regions" Jeremy said. "And for our friend. XANA can do anything now". "But what about sector 5?" Aelita said. "Tonight, let's go to the factory. We will try to find out a code to lead us directly to Carthage". "It's a challenge, but I know that you guys can do it!" Ulrich said from Jeremy's bed. Odd didn't say anything. "Anything wrong, Odd?" Jeremy asked him. "What is we loose somebody else?" Odd said with fear. "To save the world, it's a risk that we have to take" Jeremy finished. "I talked to Mr. Delmas, and we are going to have a funeral for Yumi in a few days time now. It will be right here, on campus" Jeremy told Ulrich. Ulrich smiled. He walked back into his room, while Odd was sitting on in the restroom. "Good night, Yumi" he said with a tear in his eye.

There are only two stories left in my saga! I have already written out the ending of the fifth book, and decided its title! I'm going to treat you with the final sentence of the series!!!

"Rest in peace" he said, before turning around and walking away.

Who is he? Who is he talking about? You will find out soon!


End file.
